This invention relates to new and useful improvements in shock absorbing mechanisms for a parachute supported load.
Parachute supported loads have heretofore been provided with shock absorbing mechanism which for example have cushioning feet or cushioning spikes that engage the ground. While such devices dissipate some of the falling energy of a parachute load, the amount of energy dissipated is not sufficient to materially reduce the shock to a load so as to prevent damage to the load.